The Women's Bath House
by LittleWildFlower
Summary: Dom loses a bet and now has to bathe in the women's bath-house. Who by chance decides to have a bath at the same time? Rated K because there is unmistakable mentioning but nothing overly bad!
1. Chapter 1

**The Women's Bath-House**

**Dom has lost a bet and therefore has to take a bath in the women's bath-house, but who else will be there?**

**I really tried to keep this whole story K rated but in the end it wouldn't work out that way, but don't worry there is nothing too visual or gross (for younger viewers) just some unmistakable mentions :D**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. I DON'T OWN POTS! **

**CHAPTER 1**

**Dom POV**

'What! No! That's not fair! I call a do-over!'

A certain squad of The Own surrounded a table and were now laughing at their Sergeant's expense. Dom had made a bet with Wolset that he could empty his mug of ale before him, but Wolset had tricked Dom in return.

'No Serg! You just said empty your mug not drink it! That means you have to bathe in the women's bath-house tonight!' Starting another round of laughter.

Dom slumped in his chair realising that Wolset was technically correct, he did say 'empty' his mug, but he wasn't expecting Wolset to tip it up on the floor, which means he now has to bathe for at least half a bell in the women's baths. Even if it meant being caught and being accused of spying, there was no way out of it.

**Dom POV**

Being slightly decent men, the rest of his squad allowed him to go later in the night so there was a less chance of him crossing paths with a woman. So in the dark they all snickered as Dom quietly walked into the baths and undressed himself before sinking into one of the pools and sitting on the ledges that are below the water, noticing how the pool could easily fit more than a dozen men.

Because of the cooling night and the hot water was causing steam to rise making it difficult to see in the already dark room. The only light coming into the room from the high windows, he thought it best not to have a candle in case there was someone else deciding to use the bath-house at this time of night. Though it wouldn't matter much if they brought a candle with them.

After a while he came to accept the idea that no one would come looking for a bath and decided to relax and enjoy the warm water.

**No-One's POV**

Just to make sure Dom stayed his allotted time in the baths, Wolset stayed to make sure he didn't try to sneak away. After a while Wolset was getting bored and started to doze off. Because of this he didn't notice the figure quietly making their way down the path and slip into the baths.

**So how do you like it so far?**

**Who is this joining Dom in the baths?**

**Chapter sizes may vary just depending on when I find I good time to stop it, so you might get some long ones or really short ones so sorry to disappoint at times if they are only short. **

**Thanks for reading! Make sure to Review! xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ready for the next chapter?**

**Well here it is hopefully a bit longer than the first. And sorry if things get confusing with the many changes in the POV.**

**Again I DON'T OWN POTS! **

**ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Kel POV**

Kel had been busy all day with people that had constantly wanted to speak with her and then she had to spend the rest of her evening finishing writing up a large pile of reports that had been waiting for her for days.

She heard the eleventh bell chime and covering a yawn she decided she wanted to leave her room so she gathered her things to have a relaxing bath. No women had baths at this time of night so it was perfect. It meant she didn't have to worry about talking to anyone, she could enjoy the peace.

There was enough moonlight to see by so she didn't bother with a candle and headed out towards the women's baths and enjoyed the quiet and peaceful walk to the bath-house.

**Dom POV**

Dom had become wrapped in the calmness of his bath he started to doze, but, no… He heard something…There it was again, like a soft tread of someone walking in here… Oh no.

Dom didn't know what to do but hoped greatly that it was his over imaginative mind that his mother was always talking about and not someone who wished to have a late night bath.

But he wasn't that lucky.

There was the soft tread again. He could now see a darker mass that was someone and thought it might be better if he stayed quiet. He didn't want to be caught out as a pervert but that would definitely happen if he revealed himself now. But if he stayed quiet and the, now more obvious, female didn't notice him it might be okay… he hoped.

**Kel POV**

Kel walked into the bath-house and all she could hear was peace. To her it was amazing, finally no one was talking to her and trying to get her to fix their problems.

She made sure to lie her knife next to the pool's edge because what better time to sneak up on a helpless women than in a bath. Though Kel was far from helpless, it didn't hurt to be ready. The night air was a little chilly so she stripped off quickly before slipping into the warm water.

**Dom POV**

Now Dom was not a pervert… all the time anyway. And he just couldn't help it. It's not like he got a good view of anything it was so dark, and the steam thick enough it was hard to make out details though there was definite shape. Whoever she was might have been slacking slightly in curves but she was tall and her hips were slightly on the large side… just the way he liked them.

Dom was concentrating too much on the lack of details that he didn't notice that the mystery women had placed a knife at the pool's edge, and frowned at the women's quick entry into the water.

**Kel POV**

Wow, Kel thought to herself, this is so relaxing. Her head jerked up quickly!

What was that? It sounded like breathing, but it couldn't be.

Then she heard water moving at the far end of the pool, not caused by her sudden movement. There was definitely someone in here and they were trying to keep quiet.

She laid her head back on the edge and pretended to ignore the sound, but really was trying to pinpoint where the breathing was coming from. After a couple of minutes and nothing happened she turned around reached for some soap and secretly snuck her knife in the water.

She had a fair guess of where the person was and it would only take her a few quick movements to get the pervert under control. She stood up from her seat and instantly felt the chill on her upper chest. Being taller than most women the water only reached the top of her ribs when standing. Luckily, Kel thought, this was a slight advantage because it would be slightly easier to move in.

**Dom POV**

It startled Dom so much when the women whipped her head up that he moved in surprise causing the water to slosh around him. He could tell her gaze was directed at his area and held his breath and sat as still as stone. Only relaxing when he saw her head go back down to rest on the ledge.

Thanking Mithros that his cover wasn't blown, he watched the woman for some time as she relaxed and calmed instantly when he saw her move again but saw she was just reaching for something that could be soap.

When she stood he took notice of some other shapes and definitely wasn't expecting her next move.

**Kel POV**

Kel lunged before the other person had time to react. Before she knew it she was on the, quickly discovered, man's lap with one arm pinned, the other raised in surrender and her knife against his neck.

Kel was disgusted to learn of the man's pleasure and held her knife a bit tighter to his throat.

'Do you like this do you? Spying on women while they bathe?' She whispered angrily at him.

'Kel?' Now that was not what she was expecting to hear and took her knife away from his throat in surprise.

'Dom? Hole Mithros what are you doing? I could've killed you!'

**There you go! This one is definitely longer than the first and sorry if I left it on a bit of a cliff-hanger, but what better place to finish the chapter at.**

**I shall try and post the rest soon**

**R&R xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well that was a fail when I said I'd try and post more soon! Sorry to any who have been waiting for a long time I've been way to busy to write this story let alone my other couple that are building up. But im back for a little bit now for the next chapter. **

**Now Dom's thoughts are a little raunchy I guess you could call it that is why I changed the rating to a little higher.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Dom POV**

Dom was shocked! And embarrassed! To be caught in the women's baths making it look like he was perving on women. And then finding out the tall and lovely wide hips he had been admiring belonged to the Lady Knight, someone who was 'supposed' to be like his sister but was now seated in a pleasant but awkward position which had made him a bit unsure of what she is to him now. He couldn't conjure any words, he probably looked like a fish gasping for air. It didn't help now that all he could think about was the body that had been hiding under shirts and tunics and this is what it really looked like.

She moved away suddenly, crossing her arms across her body. 'Well? Do you have anything to say for yourself Sergeant Domiton?'

The lack of her body presence knocked some words back into him. 'Uhhh yes. Well funny story that. I lost a bet with the men and this is the punishment!' He said while trying to keep his eyes averted, he knew Kel was barely comfortable about going for a swim in her clothes let alone being in a bath with a man, naked. But it was taking all his willpower not to take another glance.

'I thought it would be better to stay hidden instead of revealing myself and getting caught out as a pervert. Which happened anyway, thanks to the ever wonderful Lady Knight!'

**Kel POV**

Did he just call me wonderful? No he called the 'Lady Knight' wonderful. Now he won't even look at me probably grossed out by the 'cow' in front of him. That made me angry. After being caught in the women's bath house he won't even look me in the eye and explain his actions.

'Dom! You're not even going to look at me when I'm talking to you?'

'I can't'

'What? Why not? I know I'm not pretty to look at like one of those court ladies but I thought you still had the decency to look at me and acknowledge that you've done something wrong! '

'That's exactly the reason why I can't look at you!'

I turned around my mask wavering a little, 'Oh. Thanks for explaining, I think I should just get changed now.'

He must of heard the hurt in my voice, I know I did, because he reached out and grabbed my shoulder.

'Damn Kel I didn't mean it like that. It's because you're not one of those twigs, that I'm having these thoughts about you right now, which I shouldn't be having because there is plenty of people that would have my head on a stake if they new.'

I froze up and flushed a bright red that thankfully was mostly hidden by the dark, not sure how to respond.

'Ahh thanks Dom no one as ever said anything like that to me before.'

'I'm sorry, there's a good reason too because no one should say that to a Lady.'

I gave him a little laugh to let him know it was okay. 'Yeah maybe not, but I think I should still leave because of it.' I moved towards my clothes and out of his grip that was now resting on my shoulder.

'Don't look Dom, no need to get in a more awkward position.'

I got out quickly wrapping a towel around myself before moving into a darker spot to pull on my clothes.

'Uhh I'll see you tomorrow Dom?'

'Yeah sure Kel, have a good night.'

I grabbed my things and walking back to my rooms I could help but think about how muscled Dom was and well despite it was an awkward encounter, she couldn't deny that Dom wasn't lying when he said he was attracted to her because she had felt first hand. But that doesn't mean he likes 'her' he just liked her body and that deflated Kel a little bit and tried to push it to the back of her mind,

**Wolset POV**

I woke up when I heard movement, just a reflex after being with the Own and I saw a figure walking out of the bath house. At first I thought it was Dom trying to sneak away but realised I was looking at a woman. I started to laugh as quietly as I could wondering if Dom had been caught in there because she seemed to be moving quickly.

It was only when the moon caught her hair and the height of this obvious female warrior that I knew there was only one person like that and laughed harder at the prospect of it.

**Well that was an interesting chapter and I hope you guys liked it!**

**Will try and have another up sooner than last time but no promises.**

**R&R xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Im really quite devastated that nobody reviewed to this chapter which I posted a while ago, im hoping it wasn't that bad, im also hoping it was maybe just en error in the uploading so im posting it again in the hopes of people actually reviewing (fingers crossed)**

**I did get a few saying the POV was confusing so im sorry about that but as this is the last chapter im not going to bother changing it so only a last little bit of confusion but hopefully not too much! But thankyou for telling me, this way I can make sure for future ones if I need to change point of view a lot. **

**Im gunna miss all you guys so thanks for reminding to write more chapters after such long amounts of time. xoxo**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**  
CHAPTER 4**

**Dom POV**

I know Kel expected me to look away but I couldn't resist the urge to have one last look as she hopped out and I knew I was lucky that she was leaving now otherwise I would've done some more stupid things.

Reminding myself of the things I said I groaned. She must think I'm some sort of pervert now, though she didn't seem too offended which must be a good sign. I heard footsteps again and for a moment I thought it was Kel coming back, but this person was laughing and there would only be one person Dom knew right now who would be doing that.

'Am I correct in thinking that that was our Lady Knight high tailing it out of here?'

I grunted, 'You would be'

That set him off again in another fit of laughter, 'She didn't like the surprise of little Dommy dear?'

'No, she drew a knife on me. Thinking I was here to prey on woman.'

He almost fell on the floor after hearing that. I had to splash him with water to get his attention. 'Can I get out now? Surely I've been here long enough?' Frustrated at these new thoughts

'I don't think your time is up but the fact you had to deal with Kel I'll let you go on this one.'

'Well gee thanks.' And climbed out of the water.

The entire time walking back to the barracks Wolest laughed at me and he asked more about it but I refrained from saying too much about it, because it wouldn't only be me, if the rumour got out, a lot more would be said bout Kel and I didn't want that to happen. Luckily enough Wolset understood why I didn't want to say anything, because he himself loved and respected Kel too much for anything bad to be said about her, and didn't mention anything about the 'unexpected' visitor to the other men who were waiting for us when we got back.

I went straight to my room to try and figure out these new feelings. Because, I don't know, seeing Kel in that state reminded me of the women she actually was, and made me realise that I DEFINITELY don't see her as a little sister. That was for sure. And she really is an amazing woman. The things she has done with New Hope and all the things Neal has told me she did in her page years amazed me. She was strong and beautiful and great at commanding, I would follow her into battle any day.

_I'm pretty sure it sounds like you like the Lady Knight_

I was surprised by the little voice in my head, but I'm sure it was right, I think I did like Kel, I mean who wouldn't, I've known her for years, and if she did like me back that would be good. And I knew with Kel I wouldn't be pulled into marriage straight away because her career means as much to her as mine does. I've heard her say before that she didn't think she wanted to get married for a long time. I wouldn't be such a bad thing and who knows it might even lead to marriage one day.

An image of a child with my hair and Kels eyes popped into my head. I shook it away instantly thinking it was waaaay too soon to be thinking about it.

Maybe I should just try and sleep. Tomorrow I would figure out a way to tell Kel that I liked her.

I didn't know who long I had been lying there, longing for sleep when the midnight bell rang. Kel had been constantly running through my head and couldn't stop thinking bout what I saw tonight.

I couldn't deal with it any more. I got up and walked out of the barracks heading towards Kel's room. I was almost there and badly wanted to turn around but I wouldn't find any peace until I told her so this was the only way to solve it.

I didn't realise I had reached Kel's door and had been standing there for about a minute before I got the guts to knock on her door quietly.

I heard some shuffling on the other side and a muffled 'Who is it?'

I whispered back to her 'Me. Dom.'

She opened the door with a robe wrapped around her and a sword in her hand. Always a cautious one and smiled.

'Dom what are you doing here?' There was a faint blush on her cheeks and I don't know if it was because she had been sleeping or of our earlier encounter.

'I…I couldn't sleep.'

'Well you should probably see Neal about that.'

'Uhh well I know why I cant sleep and well I don't think Neal would be too impressed with me. '

She made a silent 'oh' with her mouth, 'Well you don't have to worry I won't tell anyone about it.'

'No. That's not why I came. Well it is but not the reason you think. Do you mind if I come in?'

'Ahh yeah sure I guess,' and she opened the door wider for me and moved to stoke up the fire.

'Kel before you say anything, the reason I came here at this time of night was because I couldn't sleep, because I kept on thinking about you. Tonight at the baths reminded me of the women you are and I realised how great you are… You're beautiful and smart and nice to everyone even when there not nice to you… and I guess… what im trying to say is… I.. I think I like you Kel.'

I turned towards the fire, not wanting to see her face. After the silence had drawn out some time I turned around to leave, realising why Kel didn't answer and was surprisingly hurt by it. Normally when a woman refused me I just brushed it off, but coming from Kel it hurt more and I wondered if I liked her more than I thought.

But what I hadn't noticed was Kel had moved closer to me and I came chest to chest with her. I stopped in my tracks as Kel looked up at me. I smiled. Happy at the thought that she was close to me, I placed my hands on her hips and drew her in closer to kiss her. Her arms wrapped around my neck into my hair and one of mine left her hips to do the same. I was so glad that she wasn't one of those court ladies, they're all so small and Kel was just perfect. Because of her height I didn't have to bend down to kiss her and she felt strong and warm, filling up the space in my arms by her size. It felt right.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kel POV**

I didn't know what to say back to him. For so long I had wanted this and now I didn't have anything to say. I had stepped towards him just as he turned around. The moment he smiled his eyes lit up and I knew what was next. He leant down and drew me close, his body feeling nice against mine. I moved my hands up to his hair, his arms going around me feeling perfect.

We both pulled away breathing heavily. The kiss felt completely different to Cleon's kisses. So much better and warmer and just… right.

'I like you too Dom.'

This time I moved up to kiss him.

**THE END**

**Well what did you guys think? Enjoy it? Was it the best? **

**I'm a little sad that its over but hope it was good for you guys.**

**But don't worry that's not the end of me, I have plenty of ideas for more Kel and Dom so keep an eye out for them. Thanks to all of everyone's reviews throughout the story, you guys kept me writing more so it was all for you. **

**Peace out! xoxox**


End file.
